The Comforts of Home
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: <html><head></head>It's the anniversary of Vulcan's destruction. Jim and Leonard try to help comfort Spock as best as they can. OT3 pairing.</html>


Spock hadn't expected either man to remember what today was. It wasn't _their _home planet that had been destroyed, after all. No, theirs had been saved, thanks to Jim's quick thinking and brash actions.

And although he knew the grief he was feeling over the destruction of his home planet was illogical, it didn't stop it from hurting to feel the blank area in his brain where the rest of his people had been.

Even more illogical, Spock had held out some sort of vague hope that one, or both, of his mates would have remembered what today was, and would have taken the time out to comfort him. Because, if he was being honest with himself, Spock was grieving, and he wished for the comfort of his t'hy'la and his ashayam.

"Hey Spock!" Jim had greeted the Vulcan as he strode into their quarters, already kicking off his boots. "Bones is on his way too. We both got off shift at the same time, which was fucking awesome. Did you plan that or something? And what are you doing here? I thought you had to work all day and-" Jim cut himself off when he saw just what exactly Spock had been doing.

"Oh shit. Spock, I can't believe I forgot," he said, quickly closing the distance to the couch and settling down next to him.

"It is nothing important, Jim," Spock replied, still unwilling to express much emotion, even in the privacy of their quarters.

"No, it is, Spock, I'm sorry, I just completely spaced out on everything, and-"

"I have done my grieving in private, Jim. The matter need not be discussed further."

The set of Jim's jawline and the stare that he was leveling Spock with told him the matter was _not _closed, thank you very much.

"Spock," he said softly, reaching out to rest a hand on his thigh. "You lost your mother a year ago today. I know how that hurts. And I know just how close you were to her. So stop this."

Leveling Jim with a blank stare, Spock debated responding to him. Finally, he decided on allowing Jim to comfort him, like he had wished for. Dropping his eyes to Jim's hand, Spock silently covered it with his own and gave a gentle squeeze.

The tender moment was broken by the sound of the door opening, allowing a very concerned looking Leonard into their quarters.

"Spock, I just realized what today is, and I'm so sorry we didn't realize earlier, and-"

"It doesn't matter, ashayam. You are here now." Motioning to the empty spot on his other side, Spock signaled Leonard to come sit beside him. Leonard made his way around the couch, settling down beside him and immediately reaching out to wrap Spock in a tight hug. With an almost inaudible sigh, Spock leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of Leonard; sterile, like the Sick Bay, mixed with the coffee he consumed so much of, and sweet like the candy he kept hidden in the top drawer of his desk in his office. It was comforting, and the simple act of inhaling pushed the grief back.

It was illogical and pointless to continue dwelling on the past. This was his present, his life now, and while he longed for his mother, he had found a new source of comfort and love to help heal the wound her death had left behind.

Leonard released him, and Spock shifted so that he was resting with his back against Leonard's chest, spreading his legs and pulling Jim into him. He pressed a kiss to Jim's temple, and reached down to cover one of Leonard's hands with his own.

"Thank you," he murmured into Jim's hair. "I do not wish to dwell on the past any longer, however. I much prefer the present."

He felt Leonard's smile against the back of his neck, soft lips pressing a feather light kiss to the skin there. The way Jim melted further into his chest told him his comment had pleased Jim as well.

"I'm perfectly okay with this. In fact, I think I love this idea." Lifting Spock's free hand, Jim pressed a kiss to the back of it, sending a small shiver down Spock's spine.

"I'm in agreement. Much as I like harassin' you two, I'm quite content right here." Spock felt his lips twitch in an almost-smile. Leaning back into his ashayam, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to focus solely on the simple act of being held by the two men. Whatever sorrow he had been feeling previously was pushed away, and he felt lighter than he had in days.

Meanwhile, the holo of Amanda on the table smiled up at the three men, eyes bright with love.


End file.
